supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gof***yourself-Brighton Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Last time, on Supernanny. Annie goes to Canada to visit a very selfish mother." runs away from Everykidneedstogo threatens to stab Olivia burns a 1 Girl Nation CD for Fiona Fiona: "Hey!" chokes Cassidy for watching TV Announcer: "When Everykidneedsto Go(bleep)yourself gets into a nasty, not-so-friendly turn..." Everykidneedstogo: "NO MORE TV FOR YOU, SADIE! BECAUSE TV IS FOR ADULTS!" Everykidneedstogo: "CREEPY ZOO FOR ALL OF YOU!" Anne: "I HATE YOU, EVERYKIDNEEDSTOGO!" kicks Everykidneedstogo stabs Jake, Sadie, Olivia and Fiona Everykidneedstogo: "ALL OF YOU PRETEENS WILL DIE!" Announcer: "She says that she thinks TV are for adults and toys are for babies." Announcer: Will Annie help this crazy abusive mother before she kills her kids?" is taking a cold shower crying Jake: "I HATE MY MOTHER! I want Daddy! I want Daddy!" Everykidneedstogo: "Well, you little bas****, I am the best you got." Everykidneedsto: "BURN IN HELL! ALL OF YOU! BURN IN HELL FOR WATCHING TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS! BECAUSE TV ARE FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" Submission Reel Annie: "Let's see what's happening to the father of the family when the mother turns very unfriendly." ???: "Oh hi, I'm Christopher. I am having problems with my wife." Everykidneedsto: " Observation begins goes inside the house to see Steven, Richard, Anna, Anne, Carly, Cassidy and the other kids covered in blood from being stabbed by Everykidneedstogo from watching TV broke down into tears hugs Carly Annie: "Oh my lord!" Cassidy: "Carly got stabbed from watching Steven Universe 10 times a day." Annie: "Why?" Cassidy: "Because Everykidneedstogo is turning very violent and stabbing kids from watching shows like Chalkzone, South Park and Adventure Time." Carly: "I want my father back." Everykidneedstogo: "Well, too bad. I'm the best you got!" runs away from the house, crying and has bloody cuts all over his face, arms, legs and feet is laying on the floor with blood covering her whole body is shirtless with blood all over his chest with cuts everywhere is tied into a chair in a rope with tape over her mouth and has bloody cuts all over her arms and legs breaks down into tears and shows bloody cuts all over his whole body and face and Sadie are covered in blood, scars and bruises television remote is on fire Christopher: "Well, even thought my wife is crazy. She beheaded Fiona's Amy Rose plush, Olivia's Talking Tom plush, Sadie's Princess Bubblegum plush and Yoshi's Pikachu plush." Annie: "Why?" Christopher: "Because Everykidneedstogo killed 10 children from watching TV by stabbing them. She burns things she doesn't like and beheads plush toys." Annie: "Oh my!" Christopher: "Fiona got burnt with a cigarette lighter by her mother because she thinks TV are for adults and toys are for babies." Everykidneedsto: "BURN IN HELL! ALL OF YOU! BURN IN HELL FOR WATCHING TV AND PLAYING WITH TOYS! BECAUSE TV ARE FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" Observation continues Fiona: "Daddy, take me with you, please!" Naughty Swivel Naughty Tuffet Cool-Down Area Naughty Grid Naughty Triangle Creepy Zoo Everykidneedsto: "CREEPY ZOO FOR ALL OF YOU!" Fiona: "But I'm 12! I can't go to the creepy zoo!" slaps Fiona Fiona: "OW! What did you do that for?" Everykidneedsto: "FOR SAYING THAT YOU ARE (bleep)ING TWELVE AND SAYING THAT YOU CANNOT GO TO THE CREEPY ZOO!" takes every kid to the zoo Everykidneedsto: "Say hello to CREEPS THE CAT!" the Cat comes in screams and shoots Creeps with a shotgun the Cat was destroyed Olivia: "F***!" Green Smoothie Thought Box The four preteens vs. the Babysitter Jake, Sadie and Olivia are standing here in the living room, crying after getting spanked Jake: "Wow. Just because we are preteens doesn't mean MY MOM'S ABUSIVE FOR WATCHING TV?" Fiona: "Yeah. Worse than the Hot Sauce mom video." Olivia: "BUT I HATE HOT SAUCE! MOM FORCED ME TO DRINK HOT SAUCE BEFORE BED!" Sadie: "Worse than burning my clothes. I don't want my Justice, Aeropostale, Abercrombie and Hollister clothes to be burnt by my mother!" Everykidneedsto stabs Yoshi The other kids (minus Yoshi) turn over a new leaf Category:Transcripts